


Strawberries

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Explicit Sexual Content, Food Porn, Kink Meme, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio explores a whim.  No plot really, just smexings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Set during AC2. For kink meme prompt: http://forkinsocket.livejournal.com/16841.html?thread=98761#t98761

“There you are,” Leonardo handed over the scroll to Ezio.  “Oh, and look what I got at the market today!  Aren’t they beautiful?”

Ezio smiled as his friend pulled out a basket of strawberries from a nearby bag - who but Leonardo could get this excited over a handful of berries?  Still, he had to admit they were lovely, large and glossy and deep red.  He picked one up and playfully held it out to the inventor.  “Say ah.”

Leonardo laughed but opened his mouth, allowing Ezio to feed him.  The richness of the fruit washed over his tongue and he closed his eyes blissfully as he chewed.  “Mm, that’s amazing.  You should try one, Ezio.”

“Perhaps I shall,” he murmured thoughtfully, watching Leonardo’s face intently as he fed him another.  The expression of pleasure and the little moan had sparked a familiar warmth in his blood.  A part of him was surprised at the reaction - he’d never had any interest in another man before.  But Ezio was not one to question such impulses,  and as he watched Leonardo lick away a bit of stray juice, he made his decision.

He bit off the tip of the next strawberry himself, noting absently that it was every bit as good as Leonardo’s reaction would indicate, then reached out to brush the juice over the artist’s lips.

“Ezio, wha-” Leonardo’s startled  exclamation was muffled as Ezio leaned in to lick his mouth clean.  He didn’t resist, however, and Ezio pressed his advantage, sealing his lips to Leonardo’s and exploring the artist’s mouth with his tongue until every last taste of the berries was gone. 

Leonardo could only shiver, a quiet whimper at the back of his throat.  His submissive enjoyment stirred Ezio all the more, and he put an arm around the older man’s waist, bringing their bodies together in a close press.

“You are right, they are delicious,” Ezio smirked as he drew back.  Feeding Leonardo another berry to still the breathless question on his friend’s lips, Ezio leaned down to scatter kisses along the smooth skin of his neck.  The area was apparently very sensitive, judging by Leonardo’s soft gasps and little shudders.  Well past the point of doubting his desires, Ezio began impatiently removing Leonardo’s clothing. 

Still Leonardo made no move to stop him, and Ezio bit down on the tender flesh, spurred by a sudden fierce possessiveness.  At Leonardo’s startled cry, he laved the blossoming bruise with his tongue apologetically, fighting down the impulse to make more, to mark Leonardo as his for all the world to see.

To distract himself, Ezio took another strawberry and bit it in half, taking the torn fruit and trailing it down Leonardo’s now-bared chest and stomach.  Smirking up at the artist’s wide-eyed mix of surprise and anticipation, he licked at the path of juice left behind.  Leonardo’s hands tangled in Ezio’s dark hair, and the younger man’s name fell from his lips in a way that set Ezio’s blood afire.

The assassin finished ridding Leonardo of the little that remained of his clothes before starting on his own, though the realization that he had no idea what men generally did with one another gave him pause.  Well, he knew what he liked, he concluded with a mental shrug, and if there were some of those things that they could not do, there were others they still could.

Leonardo seemed a bit uneasy thus exposed, and Ezio remembered abruptly that they were still in the workshop, where anyone might wander in and see.  He grinned, thinking to himself that he would not care, but he understood that the artist might object.  Taking hold of Leonardo’s wrist, he tugged eagerly.  “Come, upstairs.”  His eye caught the remaining strawberries, and he grabbed the basket as an afterthought.

Leonardo blushed, but followed along willingly as Ezio led them to the bedroom.  He hastily cleared the clutter from his bed (his personal chambers being no less prone to organized chaos than his workshop) and settled down on it a little nervously.

Ezio didn’t give him time for any doubts to take root, leaning over his friend and kissing him senseless.  Leonardo looked delicious like this, spread out naked for him and flushed with shy desire.  Ezio kissed back down his body, feeling the lean frame tense with need.  Everything about this was different, Ezio mused, from the scratch of Leonardo’s beard as they kissed to the muscular body beneath him to the stiff arousal that begged for his attention.  But different was not bad, he concluded - different was new and exciting.

And it was great fun teasing Leonardo, seeing what areas made him desperate with want, Ezio decided as he sucked at the hollow of one hipbone and the artist arched and  gave a surprisingly loud cry in response.  “Ah!  Ezio, I…please..”

Ezio grinned to see his usually talkative friend so robbed of words.  “Don’t worry, I will take good care of you, I promise,” he soothed, licking down the crease between leg and lower stomach.

Leonardo shuddered, but shook his head.  “I want to touch you too,” he managed to find his voice, pleading.

If Ezio had ever had any sexual self control, Leonardo’s soft begging would have utterly destroyed it.  He shifted around on the bed, lying upside-down to the other man within the artist’s easy reach.  “Better?” he asked, slightly breathless with imagining all the things his friend might have in mind.

“Much,” came the equally breathless reply, followed by graceful fingers trailing across his skin.  It was Ezio’s turn to shudder, his hands tightening on Leonardo’s hips.  He had been touched by countless woman, but something about the hesitant, thoughtful exploration of those agile hands made the assassin weak with desire.  It was as if Leonardo intended to map every inch of his skin, intimately learning his body  by touch alone.

Deciding that distracting Leonardo was a must if he intended to retain his sanity, Ezio leaned over, tentatively licking at Leonardo’s need.  The artist’s exploration faltered and he gave a choked little whimper, causing Ezio to grin.  It was strange, doing this to someone else instead of having it done to him - but not so bad.  He took one of the few remaining strawberries and bit into it, rubbing the soft wet surface over the sensitive skin and drawing a shocked, needy moan from the older man.

Ezio licked him clean, rubbing his thumbs over those sensitive hipbones.  He gently took the stiff flesh in his mouth, trying to remember what he’d liked best when he’d been on the receiving end of such attentions.  His concentration shattered a moment later, however, when Leonardo decide to reciprocate.

Later, Ezio would wonder where Leonardo had acquired his technique, as such consummate skill could only be the result of learned practice.  At the moment however, the intense pleasure left no room for anything else in his mind.  It was all he could do to remember to maintain his own actions, and he would have felt them inadequate in comparison if he’d been capable of coherent thought.

Still, amateur though Ezio’s attempts might be, Leonardo raised no objections, shivering and moaning as the assassin worked.  The sounds vibrated against Ezio’s flesh, causing him to gasp and redouble his efforts, clenching his fists in the sheets.  He’d never selfishly taken his own pleasure first, and he wasn’t about to start now.

He was rewarded - and startled - as Leonardo trembled and gave a muffled cry, spilling into Ezio’s mouth.  The brunette swallowed involuntarily, left without time to consider any other course of action as his own release took him.

The two lay bonelessly together for a moment before Ezio shifted himself right way around on the bed again, pulling Leonardo against his chest.  The artist curled up against him, relaxed and content, and the easy affection made Ezio smile.  He leaned down and nipped at Leonardo’s shoulder, feeling possessive again and wondering idly why he had never felt the same way towards anyone else he had slept with.  “Mine,” he said softly, trying out the sound of it experimentally - and liking it.

Leonardo gave him a sleepy, sweet smile.  “All yours,” he murmured in agreement.  “I always have been.”


End file.
